


Jatp Real Person Fics: A Collection of One-Shots Centered Around The Cast of Julie and The Phantoms

by Kikibaya



Series: JATP Phanfics: Something to Read until Season Two [7]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Best Friends, Chapter 1 is centered around jer and the topic of self care, Chapter 2 is out! Charlie & Madison sick fic, Chapter 3 is here! All about Owen!, Chapter 4 is finally here! And it's a 5+1!!!, Chapter 5 is up! Owen-centric fic!, Chapter 6 (the final chapter) is here!, Charlie & Madison are not in a relationship but you can read it that way if you want in this fic, Charlie is a stubborn boi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Five times the boys were disasters on set, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffity Fluff Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, In this fic Owen has a fear of heights (i know he doesn't irl), Lyrics are from Stand Tall from Julie and The Phantoms, Lyrics from Bright (Julie and The Phantoms), Lyrics from Finally Free and This Band is Back (Julie and The Phantoms), Lyrics from Perfect Harmony (Julie and The Phantoms), Messages about self care, One Shot Collection, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Plus one time they actually got it right!, RPF, Sick Character, Strangers to Friends, lots of chaos, same w/ charlie & jer, sickness/comfort, so is Jeremy, they all take care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikibaya/pseuds/Kikibaya
Summary: This is a collection of One-Shots where each chapter will be unrelated to the next (each is a different One-Shot). The first chapter is out and it's all about Jeremy! Summary: Jeremy isn't feeling too great before a rehearsal of Stand Tall. Despite this, he really wants to support Madison and decides to go on anyway. When things get out of hand, Charlie has to give Jeremy a huge lesson on putting your health first.Update: Chapter 6 (the final chapter in this collection) is here! As requested by Mukelover09, Charlie wakes up feeling sick and Owen has to force him to take care of himself. When Jeremy comes over and is sick too, Madison and the whole gang end up taking care of each other! TWs for sickness (that's about it, this is mostly fluff and cuddles!)
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie & Jeremy Shada, Charlie Gillespie & Madison Reyes, Charlie Gillespie & Madison Reyes & Owen Patrick Joyner & Jeremy Shada, Charlie Gillespie/Jeremy Shada, Charlie Gillespie/Madison Reyes, Kenny Ortega & Charlie Gillespie & Owen Patrick Joyner & Jeremy Shada & Madison Reyes, Madison Reyes & Owen Patrick Joyner
Series: JATP Phanfics: Something to Read until Season Two [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013343
Comments: 19
Kudos: 82





	1. When Everything's Down

**Author's Note:**

> I've done Jatp. I've done Sunset Curve. Now it's time for RPFs!!! I hope you enjoy and be sure to leave comments, kudos, suggestions, etc. if you did!! <3

It was the beginning of one of their Stand Tall rehearsals and Jeremy already knew something was off. He wasn't feeling the greatest and honestly he hadn't wanted to do anything all day. His stomach growled, causing Charlie to laugh at him.

"Hungry Jer?" Charlie chuckled as Jeremy's stomach growled in response.

"Nah. I don't even wanna think about eating anything right now." His voice lacked the usual energy it always had. 

Charlie's face twisted into one of concern. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just not feeling so hot right now." That was an understatement. Jeremy didn't want to admit it, but he felt on the verge of passing out. He forced a somewhat convincing smile. "Let's just get through this take, then I can go get something to eat." Charlie nodded, the look of concern still present on his face.

Pretty soon, the guys got in position as Madi started singing. 

"Don't blink..."

Jeremy crouched in his corner, preparing for when he was to go on stage. 

"No, I don't want to miss it…"

His head spun as black dots crowded at the corner of his vision. He shook his head.

"One thing, and it's back to the beginning.

Cause everything is rushing in fast…"

He blinked rapidly. What's going on? Why do I feel so wrong?! 

"Keep going on never look back! 

And it's one, two, three, four times…"

Madison's voice rang out into the crowd, passionate and inspiring. Despite what he was going through, Jeremy welled up in pride. 

"That I'll try for one more night.

Light a fire in my eyes,

I'm going out of my mind…"

Jeremy felt like crying as his brain grew foggy. He knew he should probably say something, but this was Madi's moment. He wasn't going to ruin it no matter how bad he felt. 

"Whatever happens,

Even if I'm the last standing,

I'ma stand tall! 

I'ma stand tall!"

Madi glowed as she sang the chorus to their final song together. She embodied the character of Julie, bringing in the emotions of loss, pain, determination, and hope. 

"Whatever happens,

Even when everything's down,

I'ma stand tall!

I'ma stand tall!"

Her voice grew deep, a drop before the key change. 

"I gotta keep on dreaming,

Cause I gotta catch that feeling!

Whatever happens, 

Even if I'm the last standing,

I'ma stand tall!

I'ma stand tall!"

Jeremy cringed as Owen began his drum solo. He was going to be going on next. The sound of the drums pounded in his head, deafening his senses and resounding throughout his brain. 

"Right now…"

Jeremy forced a smile as he "poofed" onto the stage. On the outside, to everyone around him, nothing seemed to be the matter. To Jeremy, however, he was lightheaded and his muscles weak. It took everything in him to keep playing his bass. 

"I'm loving every minute.

Hands down,

Can't let myself forget it, no…"

Jeremy panicked as he felt his fingers fumble over the strings, his mind beginning to forget the chords he was supposed to play. He hit a wrong note, causing him to cringe slightly. Luckily, nobody seemed to notice due to Madi's rising vocals. 

"Cause everything is rushing in fast,

Keep holding on nevеr look back!

And it's one, two, three, four times…"

It was Charlie's turn to appear on stage. However, unlike Jeremy and Owen, he was supposed to act as though he was flickering in and out. Jeremy was to look concerned. He grimaced. Yep, that wouldn't be too hard to do given his state. 

"That I'll try for one morе night!"

Charlie appeared to try to "poof" in again. Jeremy looked at Alex, actual pain and confusion in his eyes. Nope, he wasn’t acting this time. Too bad he couldn't tell anyone. 

"Light a fire in my eyes,

I'm going out of my mind!"

Madison smiled widely as Charlie (Luke) appeared on stage, a visual of fireworks going off in the background. Jeremy smiled as she appeared to be extremely elated. 

"Whatever happens,

Even if I'm the last standing,

I'ma stand tall!

I'ma stand tall!"

His vision blurred once more. As everyone else was rocking out to the music, he held on to the mic and his bass like a lifeline. 

"Whatever happens,

Even when everything's down,

I'ma stand tall!

I'ma stand tall!"

Madi crossed the stage and held out her microphone to Charlie. Fire seemed to ignite in his eyes. At that moment, two became one. They were a powerful force, two musicians singing in perfect harmony. 

"I gotta keep on dreaming,

Cause I gotta catch that feeling!

Whatever happens,

Even if I'm the last standing,

I'ma stand tall!

I'ma stand tall!" 

Reggie braced himself for this next part. He was going to have to walk down the stage next to Madi. His stomach clenched. He didn't feel like he could walk at all without his vision reeling. He pulled himself together and started down the stage, attempting his best to look normal. 

"Like I'm glowing in the dark!

I keep on going when it's all falling apart!"

Jeremy tried his very hardest to keep it together. His palms were a sweaty mess, his hair beginning to mat to his face. He took in a shaky breath. 

"Yeah I know it with all my heart!

Ooh, ooh…"

He couldn't do it. He was going to pass out. Instead of joining in on "Ooh" with Madison like usual, he whispered loudly instead. "Mads...Madi I don't feel so good!" He tried his best to warn her. She raised her eyebrow, but it was obvious that she hadn't fully heard him. 

"Never look back!" 

Charlie grinned as he sang his solo line and moved backwards from the mic. It was Owen's turn to shine now. 

"Whatever happens,

Even if I'm the last standing,

I'ma stand tall!

I'ma stand tall!" 

Owen's voice was soft and harmonic. The solo was filled with passion and pride. Jeremy tried to smile at him encouragingly, but he couldn’t give more than a half-hearted curl to his lip. Now, it was his turn. 

"Whatever happens,

Even if I'm the last standing,

I'ma stand tall!

I'ma stand tall!" 

To be honest, he didn't know how he had gotten through the solo. Everything at the moment was fuzzy to him. Eventually, he could no longer hear them singing at all. He gripped the mic stand hard, leaning against it for support. Sweat dripped down from his forehead, hitting the ground in front of him. 

"Stand tall!

Stand tall!

Whatever happens,

Even if I'm the last standing,

I'ma stand tall!

I'ma stand tall!

Whatever happens,

Even when everything's down,

I'ma stand tall!

I'ma stand tall!

Jeremy reeled as the ground in front of him grew hazy. His breath grew shallow. The music continued...

"I gotta keep on dreaming,

Cause I gotta catch that feeling!

Whatever happens,

Even if I'm the last standing,

I'ma stand tall!

I'ma stand tall…"

The four of them ended the song together, their voices ringing out in the most beautiful harmony. Jeremy's hand squeezed the microphone he was holding as tight as possible. Beside him, Charlie grabbed Owen's hand and the four of them took a bow as Kenny instructed.

That's when it happened. As soon as they stood up straight, Jeremy felt his muscles give out. He hit the ground in a manner of seconds, his whole body had gone pale. 

Madi screamed as she turned around quickly. At that moment, utter chaos broke out. Charlie fell to his knees next to Jeremy and started trying to shake him awake. Madi turned into Owen who embraced her tightly as tears began running down her cheeks.

"Woah, woah. Everyone STOP!" Kenny's voice rang out above the commotion. "What's going on?" He approached the stage and froze upon seeing Jeremy passed out on the ground. 

Madi raised up her head from where it was nestled into Owen's blazer. "He-he said something to me while we were singing. I-I couldn't hear him all the way, but I think he said something about not feeling good." Tears fell down her face. She looked up at Owen, her eyes red and puffy. "I-I should of said something...I should have told everyone to stop." Her voice broke. 

"Shh...it's ok Mads. It's not your fault. Jer's gonna be alright." Owen consoled her as concern laced his own voice. 

A person then appeared from the crowd. They were carrying what looked like a damp towel and a first aid kit. 

"Back up! Everyone give me some space!" The medic instructed. Charlie looked up at him angrily. 

"I'm staying right here." He didn't budge.

The medic huffed in annoyance, but didn't argue the point any further. He pressed the towel to Jer's face. A few moments passed, and he began to stir. Charlie sighed loudly in relief. In the back, Madi looked up, her eyes still glistening with fresh tears. 

"Wha-what happened?" Jeremy looked around, confused as to why a random crew member and Charlie were leaning over him. The medic took Jeremy's wrist in his hand and started checking his pulse. Jeremy tried to pull away. 

"Shh. No, Jer. Let him do his job." Charlie put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder. He stopped fighting the medic.

"Wh-what's going on? Why isn't anyone answering me?" Jeremy grew agitated and tried to sit up. His vision swirled once more.

"Woah, Jer. Take it easy." Charlie pushed him back to where his head was resting against the floor. "You-you passed out, Jer. It was really scary. One second we were just finishing up with bows, and the next you were on the ground. You know you nearly gave everyone here a heart attack." Charlie smiled warmly at him as he gave him an explanation. Jeremy turned his head towards him. 

"Oh. I'm sorry." He apologized weakly.

Charlie frowned. "No. It's not your fault. I should have said something before we started. You already looked bad then. I don't know why I even allowed you to convince me you were alright." He chuckled as he lightly punched Jeremy's arm. "Don't ever go on if you feel this bad again." His tone turned serious. "What's going on anyway?"

Jeremy sighed, but started to explain anyway. "I don't know. I haven't eaten all day. I was going to, but things just got so hectic. Then, my stomach started hurting and my head pounding and...and...I don't know." 

Charlie gave him a look of understanding. "I got you. Just, you need to remember that YOU come first. Ok? I know you want to be strong and supportive for all of us, but you can't let that get in the way of your own health." Jeremy sighed, his face beginning to form into a look of protest. Luke glared at him. "No, no, no. Don't even say it. You are going to take care of yourself. I don't even care if you were just trying to support Madi. She'll understand. What she won't understand is you hurting yourself on her behalf." Charlie chastised Jeremy, his face softening after his little rant. Jeremy pouted, but remained quiet in silent agreement.

After a while, Charlie nodded for Owen and Madison to join them. Madi ran over to Jer and wrapped her arms around him. "You scared me so much!" She squeezed him hard. He let out a muffled squeak. She released her grip a little, but not by much. 

"Jer. You need to let us know if something's wrong." Owen spoke up. 

Jeremy nodded, his eyes beginning to water. "I love you guys." He whispered. All four of them wrapped their arms around each other in a tight embrace. They stayed there for what felt like forever, a silent agreement to watch out for and protect each other no matter what.


	2. Street Tacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Mukelover09: While the cast is off for a week to see their families, Charlie and Madison decide to stay in Vancouver to do some sightseeing. However, their little trip doesn't exactly go as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as a Charlie & Madison fic (more like older brother and sister), but, as always, if you want to read it as Charlie/Madison you can. Really though, Charlie has chemistry with EVERYONE which is probably why he always sounds so romantic lol XD

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Madi asked hesitantly. 

"Yeah. No, I swear. I'm cool with it. Owen won't mind either. You can stay in his room 'cause, well you know, he has to go back to old Norman, Oklahoma." Charlie chuckled as he said where Owen was from. Madi smiled in response. 

"Yeah, I wouldn't ask. But, my dad doesn't want me staying in a hotel around here and…"

Charlie interrupted her. "Mads, it's ok!" He laughed at how nervous she was. 

"Oh, I forgot to ask. Why aren't you going home to see your family?" Madi asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Charlie appeared to fidget uncomfortably. "I-I...um…"

Madi waved her hand, brushing the subject off. "Don't worry, you don't have to answer me." She smiled. "I'm just glad I won't be all alone for the week. Can you imagine how boring it would be?!" She chuckled as she moved a piece of hair behind her ears. 

Charlie gave her his iconic smile. "Well...while we're stuck here, you wanna maybe go do something?"

"Yeah!" Madison's eyes glowed in excitement. "We should go sightseeing! There's gotta be plenty to see here in Vancouver!" 

Charlie put an arm around Madi's shoulder. "Par ici madame. Let me show you how us Canadians have a good time!" 

Madi chuckled as Charlie spoke in French. She shook her head. He was such a loveable dork. 

…

That night, Charlie had taken Madi to the beach where they enjoyed each other's company walking along the shoreline, burying each other in the sand (ok, so maybe it was more like Madi burying Charlie in the sand. But, he didn't mind), and laughing at weird pieces of seaweed, driftwood, and seashells that washed up onto the sand.

"Hey Mads…" Charlie smiled at her as they walked along the water's edge. 

"Yeah?"

"Are ya hungry yet? 'Cause I'm starving!" He emphasized the word "starving". 

Madi chuckled. Boys! "Yeah, I could eat." She responded casually. 

"Oh, c'mon! I know you're just as hungry as me." He lightly elbowed her as his voice became slightly mischievous. 

"Fine! I admit it...she laughed at the fact that Charlie could see right through her...I'm starving too."

The corners of his mouth curled up in a smile. "C'mon, I know where we can get some good food!" He slugged his arm around her as he led her in the direction he was thinking of. Madi smiled warmly. Charlie always knew how to show someone a good time. 

“Here it is!” Charlie extended his arms in a wide gesture as he indicated to their destination.

“A food truck?” Madi’s voice was less than impressed.

“Just trust me.” Charlie’s eyes had a glint of amusement in them. 

Madison’s eyes reflected with a look of affection. She did trust him.

Charlie sat her down at a side table that had been set up by the owners of the food truck and proceeded to order for them. Moments before, he had asked her if that was ok. She had been a little hesitant, but, after all, she did trust him. Charlie came back after ordering and sat down next to Madison.

“Ok. Go on, say it.” He huffed.

“Say what?” Madison had no idea what he was referring to. 

He held the back of his neck sheepishly. “That this is kinda lame.”

Madi shook her head incredulously. “What do you mean?”

“Of all the places in Vancouver, I take you to a beach and...a food truck.” His voice revealed his disappointment in himself. 

Madison’s eyes softened, her voice grew soft. “Oh Charlie...she chuckled, causing Charlie to raise an eyebrow...I’ve had a great time. Besides, no one expects you to know all there is to see in Vancouver. I’m not disappointed in the slightest.”

Charlie rose his eyes to meet her gaze, his face brightened. “Thanks Mads.” He smiled his familiar, charismatic grin. 

“Street tacos for Mr. Gillespie!” The woman working the vendor called out. Charlie’s eyes glowed.

“You’re gonna love these!” He ran up to the vendor. A minute later, he returned to the table with the tacos. Madi glared at them hungrily. Charlie chuckled. “Go ahead, ladies first.” He crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair, indicating he wasn’t gonna eat until she took the first bite.

Madi shook her head. She held out a taco to him. “Together.” Charlie smiled and grabbed the delicious-looking taco. They bumped tacos together before each taking a bite. 

“Oh my gosh.” Madi’s eyes widened. “These are delicious!” Charlie smiled, a bit of sour cream running down his chin. Madi chuckled. “Here.” She took to wiping his chin off. Charlie protested as he grabbed the napkin from her hand.

“Stop it, mom!” He teased. He smiled, food stuffing his cheeks. He would remember this day for a long time. 

…

It had been a couple hours after they had the stellar street tacos, and Madison and Charlie had decided to return to his apartment for a good night’s sleep. Unfortunately, neither of them would be getting one. 

Charlie groaned. “Agggh!” His stomach felt like a punching bag that had just been used by Mohammad Ali. Realizing he wouldn’t be getting any sleep, he promptly grabbed a pillow and headed out to the couch. To his surprise, Madison was already there. 

“What are you doing here?” Charlie asked, concern lacing his voice.

Madi grabbed her stomach and looked up at him. She looked just about as bad as he felt. “I-I don’t know....she grimaced...I feel terrible.” Charlie’s eyebrows laced together in worry. Pain jabbed at his side. He grabbed his midsection. 

“Yeah.” He huffed painfully. “I don’t feel too great myself.” he admitted. Madison’s eyes widened.

“Do you think it was something we ate?” 

Charlie’s gaze intensified in thought. “Aw man, do you think it was the street tacos?!” His eyes widened at the revelation. Madi just groaned in response. 

Charlie’s gaze grew concerned once more. “Here, let me make you more comfortable.” As he said this, he placed the pillow he was holding behind her so that she could lie down. Once she had, he placed a blanket over her. “Is that a little better?” His eyes reflected a look of pure affection, like that of an older brother caring for his little sister. 

Madi gave him a small smile. “Yeah, thanks Charlie.” He grinned in response yet grimaced once a stab of pain hit him in the gut. 

“Do you mind if I take the other side?” He patted the other end of the couch Madi was currently lying on. She shook her head, indicating she was fine with that. After making sure it was ok, he went to his bedroom, grabbed a blanket and pillow, and made his way back to the couch. After about thirty minutes of uncomfortably lying there, Charlie heard Madi rustle. 

“Charlie. I-I think I’m about to throw up.” Madi’s voice was weak and scratchy. Charlie immediately sat up, panic fluttering in his chest. He wasn’t the greatest when it came to dealing with stuff like this.

“Just hold on, ok.” He threw the covers off of himself and ran quickly to the kitchen. He began rummaging madly through the cupboards. Come on, come on! There has to be something I can use! He opened a bottom cupboard. Ahah! “Coming Mads!” He ran back to the couch. 

Madi sat upright and groaned. “Really?!” She looked at what Charlie was holding. It was an empty garbage bag. 

“What?!” He crossed his arms in a pout. “It’s the best thing I could find!” His face softened, and he uncrossed his arms as he heard Madi dry heave. 

He quickly grabbed her hair and pulled it out of the way as she opened the trash bag and vomited into it. Charlie wrinkled his nose, but didn’t move from his position. Madison recoiled back in disgust after she finished gagging. 

“Thanks.” She muttered, her voice still low. Charlie tensed. He felt like throwing up as well. Luckily, he was able to hold it in for Madi’s sake. 

“Here, how about you try lying down again.” Charlie took the trash bag from her and held it a foot away from him. “I’ll take care of...this.” His voice rose a pitch as he looked at the bag in disgust. 

Madi gingerly crawled back under the covers and laid her head on the pillow Charlie had given her. “Charlie...she whispered as he began to walk away. He turned around to hear her better...thank you...I mean, for everything.” Charlie smiled, his heart melting. He continued to the kitchen.

...

After disposing of the garbage bag, Charlie commenced to return to the couch so he could hopefully fall asleep himself. He paused as he heard a voice coming from the mound on the other side of the couch.

“Charlie...I can’t sleep.” Madi’s voice was small. 

His posture softened. “Alright, I’ll be right back.” He entered his room. Seconds later, he returned with his acoustic guitar. He sat on the corner of his side of the couch and began strumming a very soft, very familiar melody. Pretty soon he starting singing:

“Step into my world…” 

Charlie’s lips curved upwards as he could tell Madi had instantly recognized the song and was visibly beginning to relax to it.

“Bittersweet love story 'bout a girl…”

He smiled as he sang this line. He didn’t have a crush on Madison, but he also couldn’t deny the unbelievable chemistry they shared on set. When he was Luke,and her Julie, they seemed to enter another world. A world where love was communicated through song. Through the little looks they gave each other. The acts of kindness they did on each other’s behalf. His heart welled up in pride. This was their message they were communicating to the world. Love doesn’t have to mean kissing or being romantically involved. No, it’s so much more than that. 

“Shook me to the core, 

Voice like an angel,

I've never heard before…”

As Charlie continued playing, he could hear Madi relaxing. Eventually, near the song’s end, he saw the fall and rise of her chest as she dozed off. He put down his guitar. Goodnight Mads.

…

That morning, both Madison and Charlie were feeling a lot better. After sleeping in for what felt like way too long, Charlie eventually woke to the ringing of his cell phone. He panicked, jumping up from the covers to search for the thing that could easily wake Madi up. He found it. 

“What?!” He whisper-shouted into the phone.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” Owen commented at the tone of Charlie’s voice.

Charlie relaxed. “Sorry. It’s just, Madi’s sleeping ok. I don’t want to wake her. She had a rough night.” Charlie could sense a change of mood as Owen spoke again. 

“Why? What’s up?” 

“Well...let’s just say street tacos weren’t the best idea...Charlie trailed off as he heard his phone ring again...Oh, hold on! Jer’s calling.” Charlie hit the call button, putting Owen on hold and letting Jeremy speak.

“Hey man, what’s up?” Jer’s voice rang out.

“Just recovering from some mild food poisoning.” Charlie said dryly. 

“What?!” Jer seemed confused. “You didn’t eat street dogs did you?”

“Worse.” Charlie groaned. “Street tacos.” 

Jeremy’s voice was still laced in confusion. “What?! Really?!”

“Yeah, Mads and I were sick all night.” Charlie explained in a hushed voice, he still didn’t want to risk waking up Madison. “Look. I’ll explain everything once we get back to set.” He hung up despite hearing Jeremy’s protests. He was now talking to Owen again. “Sorry man, I gotta go. Talk to you later.” He hung up on Owen just as Madi was beginning to stir.

Madi sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Was that the guys?” Charlie nodded. “What did they want?” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Charlie grabbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He felt kinda bad for hanging up on them, but his focus was on Madison right now. “So, what do you want for breakfast?” Charlie asked, a smile growing across his face.

Madi huffed. “How about cereal?” Charlie laughed.

“Sure thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all probably know, Charlie's Canadian and speaks French as well as English; therefore, I included a line in French for this fic. Here's the translation:
> 
> Par ici madame: Right this way, madam. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fic! I'm gonna do another One-Shot based off another request, then I'll probably write one centered around the Jeremy, Madison "fan incident" that happened during a rehearsal of Bright. Stay tuned...I'm excited!!


	3. Nobody's Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Grace: Owen trys to get through a performance of Bright while battling pink eye and a sinus infection; however, when his anxiety starts acting up a certain someone has to come to his rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic about Owen! I think for my next One-Shot I'm gonna try doing my first ever 5 +1. I'm thinking of doing five times the guys messed up, and one time they actually got it right lol XD

Owen sneezed loudly, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his green denim jacket.

"Dude. Gross!" Charlie called him out.

"Hey, do you see any tissues around here?" Owen snapped back. 

Charlie held up his hands. "Chill man. What's gotten into you today?" Charlie’s voice was indignant, he didn't understand why Owen was in such a mood.

Owen's tensed shoulders relaxed a bit. "I'm sorry. I just feel like absolute garbage." 

"Yeah, I mean look at him!" Jeremy piped up. "His face looks like this." Jer made his best impression of a blank-faced zombie.

"Thanks Jer." Owen rolled his eyes before coughing loudly. "AGGH!" He huffed in frustration. "If this is what it's like, I just don't wanna be an actor anymore!"

Jeremy and Charlie laughed. "Don't worry, it'll pass soon." Jer tried to reassure him. "For now you'll just have to focus on keeping the beat." He pointed to Owen's drum set. 

"Yeah, we'll see how that goes." Owen sighed. 

"And...Places!" Paul, one of the directors, shouted from the base of the stage. They were rehearsing for Bright, meaning Owen would have to not only keep the beat, but sing too. 

Owen sneezed again. "Aww man! Uhh...I kinda got...uh...snot on my drum set." He called out for assistance. In a matter of seconds, a crew member ran up with a towel and some sort of spray and wiped the drum off. "Tha-ANKS!" He yelled after the crew member who had already hastily made an exit. "Uh-ok." He muttered, realizing he was only talking to empty space.

"And...Action!" Paul's voice startled Owen as the scene began to take place. She started singing: 

"Sometimes I think I'm falling down,

I wanna cry, I'm callin' out..."

Owen shook his head. His ears were clogged, and even though the music was playing, he could hardly hear anything. 

"For one more try,

To feel alive..."

His entire body felt hot, his head pounding with fierce intensity. He squirmed in his place behind the drum set, rubbing his eyes every once in a while in an attempt to get the itchiness to stop. They were on fire!

"And when I feel lost and alone,

I know that I can make it home.

Fight through the dark,

And find the spark!"

Madi’s voice inspired Owen to continue, to find the strength to fight through his sickness. He smiled. She always had such a positive effect on the boys. Whenever she was in the room, the entire atmosphere seemed to shift. She was a light. Their light. 

"Life is a risk but I will take it,

Close my eyes and jump,

Together I think that we can make it! 

Come on let's run and…"

The camera turned straight towards him. By now, the boys had "poofed" onto the stage. Oh great! Alex thought through the haze that clouded his brain. I probably look terrible right now! His throat was tight and scratchy. Man, I'm probably gonna sound horrible too! 

"Rise through the night you and I,

We will fight to shine together!"

The corners of Owen's mouth curled into a smile at Madi’s iconic laugh in the middle of this line. She was so pure, her energy infectious. Unfortunately though, it was a different infection he was dealing with right now. A sinus infection...AND pink eye. 

"Bright forever! 

And rise through the night you and I,

We will fight to shine together!

Bright forever!"

The lights shined like rays of sunlight in his eyes. He blinked as colorful dots swam in front of him. He began doubting his ability to fight through his sickness. Right now, it was winning. His drumming became slightly off beat. Charlie glanced quickly over at him, his eyebrow raised in concern. Owen swallowed. 

"In times that I doubted myself,

I felt like I needed some help…"

If there was ever a time he could vibe with the lyrics, it was now. He really did need help. Gosh, he wished it would end. 

"Stuck in my head,

With nothing left…"

That's it. Owen had nothing left. No energy. No motivation. His gaze fell on Charlie. He lifted an eyebrow. Is he singing to me?

At that moment, Charlie turned his head around and looked straight at Owen. He knew he couldn't break character, but he wanted to show that he was supporting him. That he was there for him no matter what. He sang the next lines straight to him, willing him to grasp the message of the words: 

"I feel something around me now,

So unclear lifting me out!

I found the ground I'm marching on!"

Owen nodded at Charlie, signaling to him that he appreciated what he was doing. Pretty soon, he noticed Jeremy eyeing him as well. Jer mouthed "are you ok?" Owen gave him a quick thumbs-up and continued playing, his heart welling up with emotion as he thought about how much the others cared for him. 

"Life is a risk but we will take it,

Close my eyes and jump.

Together I think that we can make it,

Come on let's run and…"

Owen's mind entered a dark place as his attention somehow found a way to wander. He didn't have ADHD, but he fought with anxiety. And right now, despite the encouragement from his two newly-formed best friends, he couldn't help but let negativity dominate his thoughts.

"Rise through the night you and I,

We will fight to shine together!

Bright forever!"

The lines of the song seemed to escape him as he thought about everything he was possibly doing wrong. Everything had been fine a second ago, but now he feared that going on had been a mistake. The take was probably gonna be horrible…and, it was his fault. Panic rose in his chest and tightened his lungs. 

"And rise through the night you and I,

We will fight to shine together!

Bright forever!"

He felt like his vision was blackening. His mind told him that he wasn't getting enough air. In reality, he was. But the anxious mind always plays tricks, and Owen's anxiety, coupled with his actual sickness, was threatening to overtake him. 

"In times that I doubted myself,

I felt like I needed some help.

Stuck in my head,

With nothing left!"

Owen gasped for air as he stopped playing completely. His breaths came in shallow gulps as he leaned over his drum set, eyes wide in panic. The rest of the band immediately stopped playing once they heard the unmistakable drop of the beat.

"Owen, are you ok?" Charlie ran up to him, guitar still in hand. 

Madi looked at him, understanding coming across her mind. "Back up." She instructed Charlie, strictly, but not angrily. He immediately did what she said.

Madi went over to Owen and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. Just breathe with me. In...she began counting for what seemed like four to five seconds...out." She repeated the cycle four more times, a smile crossing her face as she saw Owen beginning to breath more regularly. 

"Owen, is everything alright?" Kenny asked as he walked up to the stage; he had just arrived to see the rehearsal moments ago. Owen nodded.

"I-I just thought that I was messing everything up. I just want it all to be perfect ya know? And I know I didn't perform my best just then." 

Jeremy interrupted his explanation. "Nobody's perfect Owen. Besides, everyone can tell you're sick as a dog. Honestly man, you're doing a much better job than I would be doing in your position." Owen gave him a weak grin, he still wasn't convinced.

"Jeremy's right." Kenny spoke up, causing Owen to look at him with a confused expression. Kenny smiled. "You're doing really well. A couple of mistakes is normal...even if you're not sick!" He placed a hand on Owen's shoulder. He chuckled. "Man, you should've seen the time Zac Efron was sick during the filming of High School Musical. Boy was that a nightmare!" 

Owen laughed as Kenny reassured him. He looked over at Madison. "Hey, thanks for helping me. I know I probably scared you…"

Madi enveloped him in a hug. "Don't worry about it. That's what friends are for right? Oh, and you didn't scare me. I know a panic attack when I see one. Been through plenty of them myself." Owen raised an eyebrow at that.

"You have?"

"Sure! I wasn't always this strong-willed. You should've seen Middle School me...she shivered...yikes!" 

Jeremy and Charlie came around to stand on Owen's other side, opposite Kenny. "Yeah man, we've all had our share of panic attacks. Well, ok...maybe Charlie never has." Jeremy chuckled. Charlie grabbed his neck sheepishly. 

"Trust me, I may have not had a panic attack, but there's been plenty of instances where I thought I was gonna pass out with how nervous I was." Owen smiled up at his friends. He was relieved to hear he wasn't alone in all this. 

After some time, Kenny spoke up. "How 'bout you guys take the rest of the day off...and Owen...Owen looked up at him...go find some eye drops. I know pink is Alex’s color, but that's just too much. At that all five of them burst out in laughter, the stress of the day instantly behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed this fic! Comments, kudos, suggestions, and requests always welcome! Just a note, I will be pretty busy this week and may not have time to post another chapter until this weekend. Anyways, stay tuned! Thanks and love you all!! <3 (Who am I kidding, I'll probably post earlier than that...we'll see! Stay tuned!)


	4. Five times the boys were disasters on set, and one time they got it right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title implies: five times the boys were disasters on set, and one time they got it right! XD This is my first ever 5+1!! I hope you like it because it took everything out of me to write. I think it may be longer than my first three chapters combined!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I got extreme writers block when doing the 4th part and I handed my phone to my sister and was like: "Here, write the ending to this given the context I give you." Guess what?! She actually did it!!! :D Guys, I have the best sister ever! So, the last part of 4 is entirely her writing (that's why it's really good lol!) Let me know in the comments if you liked it, and I'll make sure to let her know <3

1 .

It was incredibly hot on stage. Madi was sweating in her layered camo jumpsuit, and Jeremy was just trying to be a good big brother (ok, so he wasn't really her brother, but he protected her like one anyway. They all did). And, like a good big brother he took it upon himself to try to solve her problem. Unfortunately it didn't go as planned.

At first he was fanning her from the front, tiny, pathetic little fan in hand. But someone had to go and suggest he fan her neck. And he just had to listen. 

That's when it happened. The fan caught hold of her curls, spinning them once, twice, five times around the blade. Jeremy's eyes widened in panic. They were just about to perform! He casually walked away as he heard Kenny call his name. Whew! Boy was he relieved that Kenny had called his name! 

Madi’s eyes grew wide in absolute terror. "Help! Someone, hurry!" She yelled to a crew member who instantly came to her rescue. After a while of struggling, someone mentioned cutting her hair as a solution. "NOOO!!" Madi whined in protest.

From the corner of the stage, Charlie approached Madison, wondering what was the matter. He took one glance at the fan. Nope. Nope! Too much drama! He quickly backed away, a whistle escaping his lips as he casually went to talk to Owen. 

As the chaos continued, Paul shot his camera towards Jeremy. Jeremy's teeth clenched together in something that resembled the "yikes" emoji. Paul laughed as he saw Madi still struggling to fix her hair. Jeremy felt like he could just die of embarrassment. 

2\. 

They were in the middle of performing Finally Free. This time, however, something was off. Madi was extremely warm, her dress squeezing the breath out of her. Man she hated this thing. Despite her struggles, she fought to get through the song. Maybe then she could get some water. She continued singing: 

"I got a spark in me,

Hands up if you can see.

And you're a part of me,

Hands up if you're with me…"

By now the guys had already "poofed" onto the stage, the crowd roared with energy and amazement. Despite their support, Madi still felt on the verge of passing out. Nevertheless, she continued singing:

"Now 'til eternity,

Hands up if you believe.

Been so long, and now we're finally free!"

She sang beautifully despite the tightness in her lungs. She focused on the guys' energy, allowing them to be the anchor keeping her grounded. 

"We're all bright now,

What a sight now,

Coming out like we're fireworks.

Marching on proud,

Turn it up loud!

'Cause now we know what we're worth…"

Her vision swam with dark-colored spots. She clutched at her heart, holding the mic close to her chest. She took in a couple deep breaths. 

"We know we can make it we're not falling under!

Close my eyes and feel my chest beating like thunder!

I wanna fly,

Come alive,

Watch me shine!"

The lyrics flowed around her, inspiring her to power through. To dig deep within herself for the strength to continue. Something inside her welled up with invisible fire, she continued:

"I got a spark in me,

Hands up if you can see.

And you're a part of me,

Hands up if you're with me.

Now 'til eternity,

Hands up if you believe!

Been so long, and now we're finally free!"

The crowd's energy filled her with spirit. Her breath caught in her chest once more. The stage lights burning into her flesh like the rays of the sun itself. She saw the ground whirl beneath her. 

"I got a spark in me,

Hands up if you can see.

And you're a part of me,

Hands up if you're with me.

Now 'til eternity,

Hands up if you believe.

Been so long, and now we're finally free!" 

Madi knew this was the part where she usually sang with Charlie. The only problem: she was literally gonna pass out. She saw him walking up to her. Her heart skipped a beat. 

"I got a spark in me,

I got a spark in me!

And you're a part of me,

And you're a part of me!"

Madi shoved Charlie out of the way. Charlie raised an eyebrow in confusion and concern. At that moment, Owen hopped down from behind his drums and ran up to Madi. 

"Mads are you ok?" He didn't wait for an answer, instead he picked up on her body language. "Here, let's all step outside for a minute." He led her outside, Jer and Charlie following close behind.

"Hey, are you okay?" Charlie asked her, his voice brimming with concern.

"Yeah, I just couldn't take it anymore. It was so stuffy in there! I honestly felt like I was gonna pass out. I'm sorry I pushed you away." She looked up at Charlie, her eyes innocent and filled with emotion. 

Charlie smirked. "So I was too hot for you then?" Madi huffed incredulously. 

"Haha. Very funny." She rolled her eyes, but on the inside she was smiling. 

3\. 

“And, from the top!” Kenny’s voice rang out, shaking Madison from her daydream. No. It wasn’t a daydream. They were here. This was real! She shook her hands to release the nerves that had been prickling up her arms. Ok. Breathe! She took a deep breath. You got this. The melody to Perfect Harmony began to play:

“Step into my world,

Bittersweet love story 'bout a girl…”

Madi stared as Luke (Charlie, but he was Luke to her now) appeared to step out from the mirror. Her breath caught in her throat. How is it he always had that effect on her? 

“Shook me to the core,

Voice like an angel,

I've never heard before…”

As their hands slipped past one another, Madi could feel the goosebumps form up and down her arms. She wasn’t in love with Charlie. No. I swear, she wasn’t. But Luke?? Maybe. She would still deny it though.   
“Here in front of me,

They're shining so much brighter,

Than I have ever seen…”

Reality seemed to slip away from her at this moment. She became Julie. Charlie became Luke. There was no more Madison; rather, her life became a narration. Told by another being. Narrated by a voice that pitted her in the role of a princess. A princess that was living a fairytale. No, it wasn’t real. But it was sure nice to pretend it was. The song rang through her ears, filling her soul with life, truth, and...fantasy... 

“Life can be so mean,

But when he goes, I know he doesn't leave…”

She leaned into him, feeling one with his soul and his with hers. They were partners. Dance partners. But, more than that. She wouldn’t put her finger on it at the moment, but to say they were just dance partners would definitely be a lie.

“The truth is finally breaking through,

Two worlds collide when I'm with you.

Our voices rise and soar so high,

We come to life when we're,

In perfect harmony!”

Madison felt herself soar through the air, held tightly in Charlie’s arms so she didn’t fall. When he put her down; however, something sharp jostled her from her fantasy. Oww! Something had hit her in the stomach. The music stopped, the world they had created dissolving into the faces of Kenny, Paul, and the other crew members. She frowned, disappointed. If only she could have stayed in that world for a little longer.

Kenny took her to the side. “Hey Madison, you said you got caught on something? Are you ok?” 

At that moment, Charlie walked over. He patted the spot where his belt used to be, indicating he took it off. 

Madi glanced at him and then back to Kenny. "Yeah, I'm ok. I think I hit Charlie's belt."

"Are you sure it was his belt and not…" Kenny started.

Madison turned the color of a tomato. "KENNY!! Oh my gosh! Cut the camera!" He sniggered. 

4\. 

Owen was so tired. So incredibly tired. He yawned loudly. I have to take a nap! He thought to himself as he half dragged himself off set. He had just finished a scene, and he didn’t have to be on set for another 45 minutes. That was enough time for a quick nap. Right? 

Quickly, and as quietly as possible, Owen made his way into the studio. It was currently abandoned due to the fact that they weren't filming there for the day, so he decided that was the best place for him to be at the moment. He shifted one of the pillows on Luke's couch, fluffing it up just enough to be absolutely comfortable. He practically flopped onto the couch. Ahhh! He breathed in absolute bliss. He turned around, placing one hand under the pillow that was by his head. Pretty soon, sleep took hold of him. 

…

"Owen...OWEN!" Charlie whisper-shouted as he made his way around set. "Bro, you gotta get over here. We have a scene in like five minutes!" He scowled as nobody answered him. He took out his cell phone and rapidly began texting Owen. 

Charlie: Wherever you are, get your butt over here! We're needed on set!

Charlie: Uggh! Owen!!! 😡😡😡

Charlie: Fine! But when Jer and I find you I swear you're not gonna like it! 

He put his phone angrily in his pocket. At that moment, Jeremy rushed over, his nerves obviously on edge. 

"Did you find Owen?" Charlie nodded his head back and forth to say "no". Jeremy frowned. "You know we were supposed to be on set like two minutes ago." Charlie shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't find him anywhere!" He bit his lip. "That can't fire us right? They wouldn't…"

Jeremy's eyes widened. "I-I don’t know. But, I really don't wanna find out." He paused for a moment, a light bulb going off in his head. "What about the studio?!" Charlie’s eyes widened.

"Let's go!"

…

Charlie put a finger to his lips. "Shhh!" He pointed to Owen sleeping. Jeremy's eyes glinted mischievously. 

Charlie approached Owen's hunched form, slowly slipping his fingertip between his lips and covering the skin in a generous amount of spit. He then promptly shoved said fingertip into Owen's ear.

Their blonde castmate awoke with a gasp, ear pressed beneath his palm.

"WHAT THE HECK GUYS?!?"

Owen shot a glare at Charlie, the brunette barely containing his laughter. Jeremy was hunched over in the corner. The bassist wasn't even trying to stop the cackling coming from his mouth. 

Owen let out a sigh, then held his finger out in front of his face pointing straight up. 

"You do realize that this means war, right?"  
He stuck the finger in his mouth and launched at Jeremy, the other barely keeping Owen at bay.

5.

They were on the beach, the sun shining down upon their backs. Despite the beautiful evening, the boys weren't lying on a towel tanning, no, they were practicing. Performing "This Band is Back" over and over again until they got it just right. 

Music began to play, a light-hearted beach jam that just made you want to get up and dance. Jeremy shook his head in embarrassment as Owen said his iconic line to begin the song. 

"Come on, Reginald!" He began beating his hands against his chest and thighs, setting a beat to the tune despite not having his drum set. 

"A one, two, three, four…" Charlie’s voice rang out. 

"Can you, can you hear me?" Jeremy belted out the lines. As he did, he instantly became Reggie. To Reggie, this song was more than just some beach tune. This song contained hidden whispers of his past. Whispers that the audience would have to pick up for themselves. To the outside world, the song was just your ordinary bop. But to Reggie, it was all about being heard. About breaking through even when nobody is paying you any attention. It's about finding family. Finding yourself. And that’s exactly what Jeremy wanted to get across in this moment. 

Owen smiled as he responded, his voice somewhat teasing, but encouraging nonetheless. "Loud and clear." 

"We gotta get, we gotta get ready!" Charlie joined in with Jeremy, their voices playing off of each other's in a way only true band members could accomplish. 

'Cause it's been years! Owen came in, stressing the word "years" in comedic fashion. The drummer smiled, his eyebrow cocking playfully. 

"Woah, this band is back!

Woah, this band is back!"

Jeremy swung his arm around a palm tree, twirling in a circle in utter silliness and joy. At that moment, it felt as though nothing in the world could go wrong. Out there, singing an upbeat tune with his two best friends, he felt as though every anxiety, every fear, every obligation was gone. Taken off his shoulders if not for just a moment. His lips curved into a smile as he hopped up onto one of the silver chairs stationed in front of him. He began jumping from chair to chair as he sang. 

"Woo-hoo, woo-hoo!

"Woo-hoo...Umph!" 

Jeremy cried out as he lost his balance, falling face first into the sand. Charlie and Owen looked down at him. It took everything in Owen's power not to burst out laughing. 

Jeremy got up in a matter of seconds. He wasn't gonna let one fall keep him from being able to jump on those chairs. It was fun...even if his hands and knees stung like crazy right now. He brushed sand off of his legs. As he did, a crew member ran up to him. 

"Everything alright? It looked like you fell pretty hard." 

Jeremy reddened in embarrassment. His voice came out choppy and a bit more high pitched than normal. "Yep. Yep, everything is ok!" He formed his hand in the "ok" sign. The crew member hesitated, but decided to just go ahead and believe him anyway. 

"Jer, you all good?" Charlie asked. From the corner of his eye, Jeremy could see Owen holding a hand over his mouth, attempting to keep his laughter in. 

"Ok. Go ahead. Say it!" Jeremy put his hands up in defeat. Owen uncovered his mouth, a laugh escaping rather quickly. 

"Dude, you totally ate it! Like full on head into the sand...he burst out laughing, barely being able to get the sentence out. On his left, Charlie began sniggering, his eyes watering as he tried to force himself not to laugh. Jeremy's mouth curved up in mock annoyance. Oh well, he kinda deserved that.

+1 

Tonight was the night. They were planning on making it a surprise. Something she would never forget. If it was any other day, they would be pulling pranks, teasing each other, getting up to their usual shenanigans. But no. Today was special. It was three months since they found out they were the band. Three months since the moment they knew their life would change forever. Three months, and Owen had insisted they celebrate right. 

"Sooo...what's so special about three months?" Charlie piped up.

Owen's face remained stoic. He didn't budge except to put a finger to his lips. After a while, he let out an exclamation that startled Charlie. "There!" He smiled up at the guys. "It's all set. I just finished texting Kenny, and everything is set in motion." 

"So, how are we gonna get her away from set without her being suspicious?" Jeremy asked practically. Owen's smile twisted up somewhat evilly. Jer's eyes widened. He did not like that look. 

"Glad you asked Jer, cause you're gonna be the one to do it!" Jeremy gulped. Owen quickly pulled him in and whispered the plan to him. Jeremy slowly nodded, not paying any attention to Charlie's pouts of protest at not being let in on the plan. 

"Alright...this could work." The bassist concluded as he shook his head, a smirk growing across his face. 

…

“Madi...MADI!!!” Jeremy called for the curly-haired Puerto Rican. She ran over to him.

“What? What’s wrong?” She looked at him in confusion, concern lacing her voice. 

“I-I-um, it’s a little embarrassing.” He twiddled his fingers together. 

“Ok…” She raised an eyebrow. 

Jeremy took a deep breath. “Ok, so I kinda was fixing my belt...annnddd...it kinda got stuck in the back...annnddd...I could really use your help.” He looked up at her with pleading puppy-dog eyes. 

“Oh, yeah. Sure. No problem.” A voice in the back of her head made her pause. Hmmm...this is a little fishy! She brushed the thought off. “Ok, just like...where do I…she reached for the back of his belt. He grabbed her hand with lightning fast reflexes. 

“Nooo!!!!” He recollected himself. “Ah-um. I mean, not here.” He pulled at the collar of his white tee-shirt. In here.” He took her by the arm and led her to a door. 

Madi opened the door. 

“SURPRISE!!!!” Madi took a step back before turning around and hitting Jeremy playfully in the shoulder. 

“Shut up! YOU GUYS!!!” Her voice rose in joy and disbelief. She looked around the room. From the ceiling hung strands of purple and pink string, Polaroids of the boys and herself clipped to them with blue butterfly clips. In the background, music played. Madi blushed. It was Bright. In front of her was a table full of food related to the show. Hot dogs, brownies, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, pizza--all of her favorite foods. She smiled widely, the corners of her mouth practically stretching across her face. 

“Come here.” She pulled all the guys into a ginormous group hug. 

“So...how’d we do?” Charlie asked, his tone reaching. 

“Good.” Her voice was filled with emotion. “You did good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first ever attempt at a 5+1!!! Let me know if you want more bts shenanigans!! Love you guys and hope you have the bestest Christmas ever! As always, stay tuned for more!! Note: I will be taking a break from posting until after Christmas, so make sure to go check out my other works <3


	5. Golden Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Sarah! Owen wakes up feeling ready to seize the day; however, when he gets on set they are filming the scene on the marquee at the Orpheum. How will Owen respond to this with his fear of heights? What happens when something goes terribly wrong?! Note: I do realize Owen doesn't have a fear of heights irl, but for this particular One-Shot he does (in a sense).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this! Kudos to Sarah for the marvelous idea! I hope you like this even though it's not technically a sickfic (but stuff does go down!) Let me know in the comments! Suggestions, kudos, requests always welcome! <3

It was the beginning of a long day. Owen yawned loudly as he turned to look at his alarm clock. Five minutes. He had five more minutes until his alarm was set to go off. He rolled back into bed, firmly face-planting into his pillow with a huff. He did not want to get up today. 

IT'S TIME TO TRY DEFYING GRAVITY!!!!  
I THINK I'LL TRY DEFYING GRAVITY!!!!  
AND YOU CAN'T PULL ME DOWN!!!!

Owen awoke with a jolt to the music. Defying Gravity from the musical Wicked--what a show! He bobbed his head to the music, hoping the inspirational show tune would get him in the mood to rehearse. He quickly made his way out his bedroom door and went over to Charlie’s. They were roommates during the show's filming in Canada--it had been interesting to say the least. 

He began singing in operatic fashion. "Hey, Charlie!! IT'S TIME TO BRUSH YOUR TEETH SO YOU DON'T GET CAVITIES!!! COME ON GET UP AND BRUSH YOUR TEETH WITH ME!!!" Charlie groaned from within his bedroom. 

"Owen, SHUT UP!!!" Owen heard something hit the door; he assumed it was a pillow. Owen smirked. Anytime he could annoy Charlie was a definite win! 

Charlie emerged from his bedroom. He rubbed a hand across his eyes to clear the sleepiness from them. "Dude, why do you have to listen to that every morning?" 

Owen grinned. "It's inspirational. Would you prefer I listen to screamo? He asked facetiously. Charlie’s mouth twisted into a smile.

"No, no. Please, no!" He feigned a look of horror. Both laughed loudly. 

"Jer's picking us up at 9:00 right? Owen asked as he grabbed an apple off their kitchen counter. He bit into it. "Eww! This apple's all mushy!" Charlie let out his iconic chuckle. 

"Guess you could make apple sauce!" He joked. Owen punched him in the arm. 

After finishing off his apple, Owen went to brush his teeth. He hummed a song from Hairspray as he did. 

"You're just gonna eat a mushy apple before a full day of rehearsal?" Charlie called from the kitchen as he prepared himself peanut butter waffles with blueberries, cheddar cheese, and maple--a Charlie classic. 

Owen managed a shout around the toothbrush that was still in his mouth. "Yeah, my stomach kinda hurts, so I don't wanna push it!" 

Charlie raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t quite heard him. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush. "Oooh, we're sharing the same sink now huh?!" Charlie wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Owen rolled his eyes.

"Dude, this is an apartment. We only have one sink." 

Charlie moved the toothbrush in his mouth to the side as he smiled a cheeky grin. 

Just then, a horn honked. Owen's ears perked up. "Jer's here!" Owen put down his toothbrush and spat into the sink. "I'm outta here. Come out when you're ready!" Owen left the bathroom and headed for their front door. 

"Have a good day at work, babe!" Charlie yelled after him. Owen shook his head as he opened the door and headed out to the car. 

Jeremy was in the car sipping a Starbucks latte. "Hey Owen." 

"Hey Jer." Owen gave him a quick fist bump. "Charlie’s on his way."

Five minutes later, Charlie piled into the car. "Heeey, sup Jer!" Jeremy smiled at him. 

"Nice of you to finally get here." Charlie chuckled. 

"Yeah." He rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that." Jeremy rolled his eyes.

…

They got to set that morning with only a little bit of chaos ensuing...ok, so maybe a lot of chaos ensued. Kenny greeted them as they got on set. 

"Ready to get to work boys? We're gonna be shooting the scene on top of the marquee at the Orpheum." Jeremy and Charlie’s eyes lit up. Owen looked at the ground, a sick feeling rising in his throat. 

Kenny raised an eyebrow. "Everything alright Owen?" Owen nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. I just had a rough time sleeping last night." He lied. 

Kenny nodded. "Ok. Let me know if you need anything." Owen nodded. 

…

The boys were up on the marquee, staring down to the crowd below. Owen's vision blurred as he shot a look to the people below. He gulped. 

Charlie shot a glance in his direction. "You ok?"

"Fine. I'm FINE!" He almost shouted. Charlie put up his hands. 

"Oooh-kay." 

The three rehearsed some of their lines as they waited for Kenny to yell "action." Before they started, Paul instructed that Jeremy practice taking his shirt off. He complied and began removing his jacket. As he got one arm out of the sleeve, the line that had been hooked to his belt for safety snapped. The sudden motion caused him to stumble forward. 

Charlie’s reflexes went into overdrive as he launched at Jeremy. Beside him, Owen stared at the whole thing, breaths coming in rapid succession. Jeremy was about to go over the edge of the marquee when Charlie clasped onto his leather jacket. Thinking everything was alright, Charlie let out a sigh of relief. Owen still hyperventilated beside him.

Jeremy tried to wiggle himself up and back onto the ledge, but he could feel his right arm slipping out of the other sleeve of the leather jacket. His arms flailed as he reached for the edge. Just as his arm slipped out of the sleeve, Charlie reached out his hand and grabbed Jeremy’s bicep. The jacket fell to the ground, causing it to get some stares from the crew. Charlie lifted Jeremy back up onto the marquee, both of them breathing heavily from the stress of the situation. On Charlie’s right, Owen sat breathing in shallow gulps. 

Owen stared at the two other boys, his vision starting to narrow, and his chest tightening. Jeremy’s fall had renewed his fear of heights, confirming that there was indeed danger where they sat. His heart was beating faster and faster, chest pounding like the drums he whaled on for performances. 

Beside Owen, Charlie and Jeremy sat, still winded from the whole debacle. From below a crew member finally had the audacity to call out to them. 

“You guys ok up there? I think Jeremy dropped his jacket!” Charlie’s head whipped around to the ground below. His gaze seemed to sear into the poor crew member. 

“Did you not just see that?!” He yelled incredulously. “Jeremy friggin’ almost died!” 

Owen’s saliva caught in his throat as Charlie yelled, the noise ringing in his ears. 

“Weeeelll, I wouldn’t say I almost died....” Jeremy reasoned. Charlie shot him a look as if to say ‘really dude? You definitely almost died.’ 

From the scene below, Kenny came running in. “Are you guys ok?! What happened?!” His voice was filled with concern, his eyes widening as he looked up at the guys. 

Charlie yelled back. “Jer’s line snapped, and he literally almost fell off the edge!” 

Kenny’s eyes widened even more--if that was even possible--and he turned around to yell at some crew members. 

Before they knew it, they were being instructed to come down. The only problem was: Owen couldn’t move. 

“Hey Owen, we kinda need to get off now…” Charlie put a hand on Owen’s shoulder, eyebrow raising in concern as he saw Owen flinch. 

Jeremy peered behind Charlie’s back, gaze resting on Owen’s form. Owen seemed to be curling in on himself, breaths coming in quick gasps. “Hey, hey Owen it’s ok.” Jeremy’s voice was calm, a hint of concern underlying his words. 

Owen didn’t respond, instead his breaths became even faster. From below, a crew member yelled angrily at them. “Come on! We don’t have all day!!” 

Charlie’s gaze sharpened, his neck whipping around to glare at the crew member. “Dude chill! We’re helping Owen right now.” The crew member cocked his head to the side. Helping Owen? With what?! 

Charlie held his hands up in front of Owen. He placed one gently on his knee. “Owen, it’s ok. Come on, breathe with me.” He took in a few counts of air, stopping at the top and holding his breath. He released after a few counts, exhaling for about four counts. Owen didn’t copy him. 

Jeremy sensed that it wasn’t working, and commenced to join in. “Now, I know it’s hard. But, you have to breathe. That’s it, come on...Jeremy followed Charlie’s breaths, relaxing a bit as Owen started copying them. 

The three of them sat up there for a while, breathing together and ignoring comments from the crew below. Eventually, one voice broke them out of their movements. 

“Everything alright? Can you guys get down?” Kenny’s voice rang out to them. 

Charlie quickly answered before anymore loud noises could cause Owen to spiral again. “Owen just kinda panicked. We’re ok though. We’ll be down in a sec.” 

Kenny’s brows curled in concern, but he didn’t say anymore. 

Five more minutes passed and the boys were able to successfully make it down to the ground below. Kenny approached them, worry darkening his gaze as he saw Owen cracking his knuckles nervously. 

“Kenny...I…” Owen began nervously. 

“It’s ok Owen. But you should have told me you get nervous being up so high.” Kenny grabbed the boy’s shoulders warmly. Owen’s jaw dropped.

“How’d you know?!” He asked incredulously, all nerves leaving his voice. 

“I’ve worked on countless sets with countless actors. I know a panic attack when I see one.” His voice was gentle, not accusatory. He looked straight into Owen’s blue eyes. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to; we can think of another way to do the scene.” 

Owen swallowed. “No, I-I can do this.” His fist balled in determination. “Besides, if I panic again...he looked over to Jeremy and Charlie...I have these two dorks to help me. Charlie lightly punched his shoulder. 

Kenny smiled, he nodded his head approvingly. “You got courage, Golden Boy. I like that.” With that the four of them laughed, pulling each other into a tight hug before breaking to shoot the scene again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww!! Golden Boy Owen!!! I love their relationship with Kenny SOOO MUCH! <3


	6. Sick Days, Tea, and Chocolate Chip Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Mukelover09, Charlie wakes up feeling sick and Owen has to force him to take care of himself. When Jeremy comes over and is sick too, Madison and the whole gang end up taking care of each other! TWs for sickness (that's about it, this is mostly fluff and cuddles!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this Charlie-centric fic! Lots of cute moments in this one :) Anyways, this will be the last One-Shot in this collection for a while because I'm back in college now :( I will still be updating my other longer fic (The Boy Who Never Had), but other than that I probably won't be able to write more for a while. But don't worry! You can still read all my other Jatp works (I have a lot!), and I may post some surprise One-Shots every once and a while when I have time! Thank you all so much for supporting me! This fandom is truly one big family, and it makes me so happy! <3 <3

Charlie woke up that morning feeling drained. Absolutely, 100% drained. It was weird--feeling this way. He never, never ever felt this bad--even when he had the flu in 6th grade. But now...now he felt like his head could just about explode. 

Charlie groaned as he rolled out of bed, grumbling as his foot stepped on something on the floor. Crunch! He looked down. A chip? Who was eating chips by my bed? Was I eating chips by my bed? Honestly...Charlie couldn't remember coming home at night...let alone eating anything. 

He sighed loudly as he wiped crumbs off his foot and moved sluggishly towards the kitchen--he'd clean up the chips later. 

From the corner of his vision, Charlie made out Owen sitting at the counter. He gave him a nod with his head as he opened the fridge. He sniffled loudly, his nose feeling as though it was clogged. Owen raised an eyebrow in his direction. 

"Hey man, you ok?" 

Charlie closed the fridge door without taking anything from it. He looked at Owen; however, his gaze didn't meet his eyes. 

Owen frowned. "Dude, your eyes are red. Did you stay up late last night or something?"

Charlie barely made out what Owen had asked, but he noted the concern in his voice and waved him off immediately. "Nah, man. I'm all good." He lied. 

Owen, being very much the mom of the group, didn't buy it. "I don't know Charlie...you look pretty bad to me. How about I make you something warm to eat?"

Charlie just grumbled. "No thanks. We need to get to rehearsal soon anyways." 

Owen shook his head. "No. I'm not letting you go that easy." As if to confirm how bad he actually was, Charlie sneezed loudly twice. He covered his nose with his elbow and mumbled something in French--Owen assumed it was probably some sort of curse word. 

A knock then sounded on the door. It was Jeremy. 

"Hey guys!" His bubbly voice rang out from behind the door of their shared apartment. "Time to go to set. Are you guys ready?" 

Charlie went to open the door, but Owen stopped him before he could move. "No. You go sit on the couch. I'll get the door." 

Charlie didn't follow orders, instead he glared at Owen as he moved to open the door. 

Jeremy's head popped through first as Charlie opened the door, grin turning into a frown as he saw Charlie in the low light of the kitchen. "Dude, you look awful." He said with a look of concern growing on his face. 

"Oh my goodness guys...I'M FINE!!!" Charlie was beyond annoyed at this point, his illness only making things worse as his throat grew scratchy, and his head felt like it was on fire. 

Jeremy put up his hands placatingly. "Sorry man. It’s just...you kinda look like you drank like ten Red Bulls and crashed." Charlie frowned at him and crossed his arms. 

"Let's just get to set." He seethed. 

Owen placed the back of his hand against Charlie’s forehead. Charlie protested and pulled away from him quickly. 

"Yep. You definitely have a fever." He confirmed. Charlie pouted, but the news didn't stop him. 

"It's fine. I'll be FINE!! Actors go to set sick all the time." He crossed his arms. Jeremy shook his head. 

"Nope. You're not going. C'mon." Charlie tried to run, but Jeremy was faster. He grabbed Charlie’s arm and manhandled him to the couch. He plopped him down on the couch. "Sit." He commanded. Charlie’s eyes widened at his tone. This Jeremy was scary. 

Owen came out of the kitchen and walked quickly to his bedroom. He returned a couple minutes with several blankets and a bottle of water--Charlie's bottle of water. 

"Here." He forced the water into Charlie’s hands. "Drink." He eyed Charlie and didn't take away his gaze until he took a sip of water. Charlie crossed his arms again. 

"You guys don't have to mother me you know." He pouted, his voice sounded like a young child. 

Owen's eyes narrowed, his voice becoming somewhat indignant. "Well apparently we do because you won't take care of yourself!" 

Charlie’s pout intensified. "I'm going to set." He mumbled angrily. 

Jeremy squished in beside him on the couch even further. "Nope. And I'm gonna stay here until Madi gets here." 

"YOU CALLED MADI?!?!" Charlie was horrified--and terrified--at the news. "You can't let her see me like this!" He took one of the blankets Owen was holding and ducked his head under it in embarrassment. 

"Hey, this is your own fault. Now Madi’s gonna go all protective on you--which could have been avoided if you just took care of yourself for once!" Owen screamed at him as he threw a blanket over him (and over Jeremy because Owen saw him shivering slightly--the man was always cold when he was away from Carolynn). 

Jer took the blanket and snuggled into it, allowing himself to warm up next to Charlie and provide him warmth as well. 

Charlie scowled, but let out a shaky cough which caused him to sag into the covers just a little bit. Owen shook his head at him. 

"I'm gonna go make you something to eat." Before Charlie could protest again, Owen bolted to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Charlie crossed his arms and looked at Jeremy. 

"Shouldn’t you be getting to set?" 

"Nope. I said what I meant. I'm staying right here until Mads gets here." Jeremy crossed his arms, mocking Charlie. He gave his best pouty look too. Charlie rolled his eyes. 

"That...is not my face." Jeremy laughed, recognizing that Charlie was quoting Madi’s line from episode two. 

"Ummm...pretty sure it is." Jeremy chuckled back. Just then, he shivered once more. 

"Dude, are you ok?" Charlie asked, concern lacing his voice. 

"Yeah, yeah. Just a little cold that's all." Jeremy shrugged it off. Charlie looked him up and down. 

"Cold, huh? Why are you sweating then?" He took his thumb and wiped it against Jeremy's forehead. When he pulled it back, it was glistening grossly with sweat. 

Jeremy gulped. "Uhh...I'm sure it's nothing…

"Oh my GOSH!!!" Charlie lightly punched his shoulder and rolled his eyes obviously. "You're sick too and you're pestering me about it?!" 

Jeremy kneaded his fingers together nervously. "I'm not sick." He mumbled. 

Owen returned just then to ask them what they wanted in their pancakes. He looked at Charlie giving Jeremy the evil eye. 

"What's going on?" He asked, suspicion present in his tone. 

"NOTHING!!" Jeremy shouted a bit too loudly before Charlie could say anything. Just then, they heard a loud knock on the door. 

Owen went to go see who it was, but shot a look at Jer before he did. Jeremy went to stand up, but he shook slightly on his feet. Charlie pulled him back down into the couch. 

"Uh, uh, uh...you're not getting out of this if I'm not!" He closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out. Now it was Jeremy's turn to give him the wounded puppy dog look. 

Madi rushed from the front door to the living room in a matter of seconds. 

"Charlie...OH MY GOSH…why are you always so stubborn!!" She glared at him while crossing her arms. Charlie gave her puppy dog eyes back. 

"I just wanna go to set." He mumbled. "I can't miss the chance to perform with such a wicked beauty." He looked directly at her when he said that. Madi rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Shut up." She said, but her tone was light and playful. 

"So...I'm gonna go now. Kenny wants me there early for recording." Jeremy went to stand up again. Charlie opened his mouth, but didn't get anything out. 

Jer walked sluggishly to the door, his hand gripping the door frame for a second as black dots filled his vision. His knees bent slightly and his breath hitched for a moment, but he was determined not to show how he was feeling. 

Looks like he was unlucky, because at that moment, Owen walked in to ask the same question he had tried to earlier. He looked at Jeremy and his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Dude, are you ok?" He went to put an arm on Jeremy's elbow. 

"Yeah, yeah. All good." He breathed despite the dots not going away. 

"NO HE'S NOT!" Charlie called in a sing-song voice from the couch. Madi whipped around. 

"What, are you sick too?!" Jeremy gulped. 

"No, no...I'm perfectly ok!" Jeremy put on a fake, wobbly smile. 

Madi crossed her arms. "If you're fine, then why are you leaning against the door?" 

Jeremy must not have realized that he was doing that, cause he looked down to see his hip leaning against the frame, and his hand on the door. 

"I-I'm not." He went to stand up, but his knees buckled beneath him. Owen caught him quickly. 

"Not you too!" Owen tisked as he brought Jer to the couch. 

Madi looked worried as she stared at the two of them--Charlie and Jeremy. There Charlie was, looking like a complete zombie, while Jeremy couldn't stop shivering. Needless to say, the mother in her (despite her being a lot younger than the guys) was coming out full force. 

Owen pursed his lips as he returned to the kitchen. Chocolate chip. Today was a chocolate chip day. 

Madi crossed her arms as she looked at the two boys on the couch. "Why are you both so stubborn?!" She questioned rhetorically as she placed another blanket on top of Jeremy. Charlie sneezed again, causing Madi to toss him a box of tissues. 

"Wait here, I got something that could help that cold...she left for the kitchen. 

Charlie shared a look with Jeremy. Yep. There was no way they were making it to set today. 

Owen returned five minutes later with two plates of steaming hot chocolate chip pancakes. Jeremy licked his lips. Charlie looked sick. 

"Eat up!" Owen smiled as he handed them both the plates. Charlie put it on the table in front of them and leaned back. 

"Sorry man, if I eat anything right now I might just throw up." 

Jeremy brightened. "More for me!" He took Charlie’s two pancakes and piled them up on his plate. 

"Jer, you're sick too. You probably shouldn't...ok." Owen stared slightly in disgust at the amount of pancake Jeremy was able to shove in his mouth. 

Jeremy mumbled between bites of pancake. "Thanks Owen!" Owen's mouth opened slightly at Jeremy, incredulous as to how anyone--let alone someone who was sick--could eat like that. 

A few minutes later, Madi came in to see Jeremy shoving pancakes in his mouth, a bit of chocolate on his chin, and Charlie curling in on himself as he sniffled. She moved towards them, two cups of peppermint tea in her hands. 

"Charlie!" She called in sing-song fashion. "I bet you'll feel better after some of my top secret, family recipe peppermint tea!" Charlie raised his head slightly at her voice, his face reflecting a pouty expression. Jeremy beamed at her. 

"Ah...ok." Charlie said moodily, yet willingly as he took the cup of tea from her. He savored its warmth, looking up at Madi gratefully. 

Jeremy went to take a sip of his tea, but his hands shook slightly. Water spilled over and onto his hands. 

"Oh, ah, ouch!" He quickly put the mug back down on the coffee table. Madi frowned. 

"You are a complete and utter hazard. You know that?" She left to the kitchen, and returned quickly with a damp towel soaked in cool water. "Here." She tossed him the towel, which he wrapped around his hand to ease the burning sensation he was now feeling. 

"Oh my goodness, am I going to have to feed you now?" Owen joked as he sat next to Jeremy, his body heat providing him more warmth. 

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "I'm not a baby." He whined. Beside him, Charlie grumbled out a choked chuckle. 

He looked at Madi expectantly, his eyes begging her to join them on the couch. She shook her head slightly, a breath of air escaping her lips as she huffed out a sigh. Ok. She thought. But those puppy dog eyes won't always work on me! I promise...maybe. She sat down on the couch as Charlie scooted over. 

Madi smiled as Charlie’s red, puffy eyes sparkled for a moment. She leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"You better get better. Both of you...she shot a look over to where Jeremy was sitting, chuckling as she saw Owen take the towel and wipe the chocolate off his chin...besides, we're supposed to play Bright tomorrow. I don't want either of you ruining my big moment." She crossed her arms teasingly as Charlie mumbled something under his breath. 

"What was that?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, uh, nothing…Charlie thought quickly...I-uh, I was just saying that we would never disappoint you like that...yep, that's it! Totally!" He blushed as Madi smiled, the gap between her teeth making her look even more beautiful to him. 

She laid her head back on his shoulder, snuggling further into him. Jeremy and Owen joined in, wiggling in under the blankets as they all snuggled in together. There they stayed like that, eventually dozing off and completely forgetting about going to set. Needless to say, Kenny had been furious that none of them showed up that day. But he did have an extremely cute picture of the four of them cuddling, so it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this One-Shot! Last chapter in this collection, but possibly more stand alone One-Shots to come! Anyways, comments, kudos, bookmarks always appreciated! Thanks so much you guys! Oh, and if you're headed back to school...GOOD LUCK!!! :) <3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like to see more of my RPFs. This is the first RPF I ever wrote, so idk if it's good or not lol! Anyways, thanks so much for reading and stay tuned for more!! <3<3


End file.
